


The Poems for You

by Laixi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 老威有了第一个读者。随后他发现，他想要的比这更多
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Kudos: 5





	The Poems for You

威震天把写好的新诗发给奥利安·派克斯过目，这个月已是第七次了。遇见铁堡的图书管理员以前，他偶尔也写诗，但写得从没这么勤快过。威震天对“缪斯”一类的说法嗤之以鼻，也不自诩是个“诗人”，这些词汇在他的印象里统统和上等人相连，而上等人使他心烦意乱。

处理数据的奥利安不是个上等人，但他住在上等人扎堆的铁堡，翻阅着上等人写下的文字数字。所以当威震天在一次约会时无意间说漏了他写点诗而奥利安提出他想看看时，威震天起先是拒绝的，但随后又说服自己，这没什么大不了的——不就是诗嘛。

威震天第一次给奥利安看他写的诗，是在麦克老爹的油吧。那时候他们坐在窗边的二人座，一人点了杯高纯，按照事先说好的，威震天把过去几个恒星循环里写下的诗压缩成文包发送给奥利安，心情却忐忑得堪比——不，更甚头一回踏上角斗场。

当威震天把杯里的高纯喝了一半，奥利安还在默默拖动视窗一语不发，前者眼见笑意爬上他的嘴角，芯想读书破万卷的图书管理员铁定是在嘲笑自己的稚拙笔触，但又觉得凝神阅读的奥利安也好看得很。

“读到哪儿了？”高纯喝到只剩个底时，他忍不住问。这个问句像是隔了很久才传到奥利安的音频接收器里，只见管理员抬起头来神情恍惚，火种从诗行回到现实显然需要点时间。

“啊……我刚读完。”奥利安说着，那抹笑意又回来了，“写得很好。”他赞许道。

“哦，你别强行夸我了，想笑的话就笑吧。”

“我哪有？”奥利安苦笑着反驳，随后又柔声解释，“我或许不是文学评论家，但也算半个文艺业余爱好者，好诗交给谁都能看出是好的，就算是个数据职员也能。”

威震天闷哼一声，“说真的，你觉得这些是好诗？这些，由一个从没进过学院的矿工在暗无天日的地底写下的玩意？”

“有人看重文字技艺的华丽，而我看重的是那背后火种的余温，有些诗耗费数十个譬喻也传递不了的热度，我在你诗里的头三行就感受到了。”言及此，数据职员又诚实地补了句，“当然了，文字处理得多少有些粗糙，但这不是重点。”

威震天闻言笑了出来，说我就知道你会这么讲。奥利安又说，往后如果写了新的，能再传给我看看吗？威震天说行啊，当然行，反正写了也没人看，你就是我的第一个也是唯一一个读者。

那以后威震天就摇身一变成了个高产诗人，每月都能在角斗场厮杀之余抽闲写出几首新诗发送给奥利安，少则三四首，多则七八首。对着空白文档敲下一个个字母时，他感到火种在火种舱里跃动——以一种不同于角斗场上的方式跃动。

写到月卫二印到锈海上的余光时，他想到的是奥利安的光镜；

写到雨滴拍打在矿石上的声响时，他想到的是奥利安的细语......

这位不屑于称自己为诗人的诗人也很纳闷，莫非全宇宙所有事物所有星体的终极答案并非那莫名其妙的“42”，而是铁堡档案馆的奥利安·派克斯不成？

他想不出个结果，于是他继续孜孜不倦地写了下去，等回过神来的时候，这个月已经写了七首诗，而奥利安看了六首。

威震天想了想，点击了通讯录里的名字，把第七首诗传送了过去。

过了两个循环，奥利安都没有回音。因为威震天只有奥利安这一个读者，也因为过往奥利安的回复间隔从不超过半个循环，就连意志强大如威震天也不由得陷入了自我怀疑——我这回是不是写得很烂？烂到连奥利安也无话可说？

第一个循环，威震天感到格外躁动，在格斗时不慎下手过猛扯烂了对手的一整只手臂。

第二个循环，威震天郁郁寡欢，休息室的角斗士们见了纷纷绕路，食堂的阿姨见了多给了他半个能量块。

第三个循环，奥利安·派克斯终于发来了讯息，里头只有一行字：我看完了那首诗，很想见见你，今晚有空见面吗？

威震天秒回：当然可以。

那一晚他们又约在麦克老爹油吧见面，一如诗人与读者头一回交流的那个夜晚。当威震天洗了个热油浴赶到油吧时，奥利安已经先点了杯维斯科，坐在窗边的二人座那儿等他。两个月卫的月色洒在他蓝色的光镜上头，把威震天看入了迷，他是个无产阶级的劳动者，对“缪斯”一类的说法嗤之以鼻，然而，然而……

见奥利安向他挥手，威震天才走到他对面坐下。他效仿奥利安点了杯同牌的高纯，然后就不知再说什么好了。

“这是首好诗，”奥利安先开口，“或许是你迄今为止写下的，最好的诗。”

威震天慢半拍回道，“哦......是这样啊......那就好。”

“你对这些诗作，有没有什么打算？”奥利安说，“比如说投稿给文艺期刊，发送给出版社，或者参加塞伯坦第7万届创作大赛什么的？“

“我从没想过这些，”威震天感到有点不知所措，“我写得开心，你看得开心，目前来讲这就足够了。”

“可你写得这样好！”奥利安不由自主地抬高了声音，引来了油吧其他客人的注目。他这才有些腼腆地轻咳一声，转而轻声道：“我只是觉得有些可惜……这样好的诗，值得被更多、更多人读到。像现在这样当然很好，作为你唯一的读者我也深感荣幸，但同时又不免觉得有些愧疚……怎么说呢，就像是我独占了一整座矿山，而矿山里尽是宝石。我想，这不该是独属于我一个人的，而应该……”

“可我就是写给你的啊，”威震天不假思索地说道，感到火种舱里的火种跃动得更快了，为什么会这样？他不知道也没时间去想，只是顺着思绪一股脑地把话说出口：“我从没告诉过你，因为不想打搅了你对诗的解读，但我现在想说——当写到月卫二印到锈海上的余光时，我想到的是你的光镜，当写到雨滴拍打在矿石上的声响时，我想到的是你的细语……所以说，就是这么回事，奥利安......就是这么回事。”

油吧里人声鼎沸嘈杂不已，但威震天却觉得这一刻静极了，一切都静极了......就连他火种舱里躁动了数月的火种也渐渐归于平静。这个月的七首诗也好，上个月的四首诗也好，上上个月的六首诗也好……直到现在这位诗人才后知后觉地发现，他遇见奥利安·派克斯以来写下的所有诗，或多或少都藏着同一个红蓝色的身影。

而现在，这个红蓝色的小家伙坐在他面前，脸上都变得红扑扑的了。

“我......”

隔了不知多久，久到仿佛全半人马星系的行星都转了个圈儿——奥利安才重新开口，却比先前多了分腼腆。

“我不知道自己是怎么搞的......我感觉火种舱里的火种跳动频率有些过高了——我或许得去找老救……”

“不必劳烦老救，这个问题我有法子，”威震天见状笑了，“但你得先回答我一件事：你愿意当我的Conjunx Endura吗？”

然后他看见他全宇宙的第一位，也是唯一一位读者笑着点了点头。

fin.

Conjunx Endura=火种伴侣

后续插曲

奥利安：我必须要指出，你最近的诗越来越政治化了……艺术不应成为政治讯息的载具，而应独立其外另寻一番天地。

威震天：可政治无处不在！世上又哪有完全不带政治立场的诗作？

奥利安：你曾经的诗就是那样。

威震天：哈！那不过是你没读出其中的深意，又或者是我没写清楚——

奥利安：我还以为你曾说过，我是你诗作的灵感之源？现在你倒是把我忘了，转而拥抱起了沙文主义？

威震天：奥利安、奥利安……关于这个问题，我们或许可以去充电床上慢慢讨论？

奥利安：那你就是不打算好好讨论了（叹气）唉……那好吧！

再后来，老威转变创作方向写起了社会著作还闹起了革命......那又是另一个故事了。


End file.
